Sibling Complex
by PassionateSoul
Summary: The Enterprise is carrying a new passenger from Vulcan, one very close to Mr. Spock...
1. Chapter 1

**This is a work of fiction. All rights to the original Star Trek Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

Star-date 3048.4: Captain James T. Kirk reporting;

Following a message from his home planet, First Officer Spock has returned to Vulcan on the request of his parents. Even he doesn't know the nature of their request. We are now in orbit around Vulcan, awaiting his return from the planet's surface. Our Chief of Medicine, Dr. McCoy, suspects it has reason to do with his father, Ambassador Sarek, and his health. Since his emergency heart surgery, however, the ambassador has had no sign of trouble. It has been four months since Spock has seen his home planet. I confess a hope that this situation is nothing serious.

* * *

Captain Kirk walked into the transporter room, slightly irritated. He was in the middle of lunch when Mr. Scott called him below.

"Alright, Scotty, what's going on?" He asked. Spock inclined his head to the captain, standing right next to the transporter platform like a statue in full Federation uniform for some unknown reason. Scott glanced nervously fro him to the captain.

"Well, sir, Mr. Spock is requestin' we beam up a young lass that he knows."

"And why is there a problem?"

"He will nae say a word of explanation until she's on board."

"I assure you, Captain. I have several logical reason for having her on the ship." Spock said simply. Kirk stared at him, one eyebrow raised.

"Well then, beam her up, Scotty."

"Aye, sir." He started fiddling with the controls. Spock opened his communicator.

"This is Spock. Prepare to energize." He said into it.

"Affirmative, Mr. Spock. Awaiting to receive you on the Enterprise." The voice confirmed. "Energize." It said. A flash of beaming lit the platform. When the light dissipated, Kirk felt like he got punched in the stomach as Spock held out his hand to the woman who materialized. She was magnificent. Her skin was a golden hue and her hair was a lustrous blue-black, cut in a perfectly tousled way that framed her face beautifully. She was wearing a dark blue kimono-like robe underneath a metallic over tunic with a matching headdress. By her sharply pointed ears and her stoic expression, she was obviously Vulcan despite her small stature. She placed one slim, long-nailed hand over Spock's, making his own thin hands look rough and masculine.

"_Sa-kali. T'nar pak sorat y'rani_." She said softly to Spock in Vulcan, giving him the traditional salute.

"_Ko-kali. T'nar jaral_." He answered, reciprocating the salute. He helped her keep her balance as she stepped off the platform. She turned her eyes to the other crewmen.

"Hello, Captain." She said huskily, her voice having an odd accent that sent a delightful chill down Kirk's spine. "I am T'Saela. I request permission for transport to Altair 6." She gazed at Kirk with strangely sparkling blue eyes. That was when he noticed that the sharp Vulcan features were softened in her face. Her eyebrows weren't as slanted as well, instead growing straight and slightly curved upward.

"For what purpose?" He finally choked out.

"A diplomatic mission to Altair Six. The Federation has sanctioned my temporary replacement of Ambassador Sarek for the duration of the negotiations with the matriarchal government." She gestured to Spock. He pulled out an information disk with the Federation symbol on it and handed it to Kirk. He took it. "You will find the details listed clearly within it."

"Why wasn't I informed of this by Starfleet?" He asked.

"I was scheduled to depart with the U.S.S Concord three solar days from now, but considering that you were within the boundaries of Vulcan territory, it was logical to request that you transport me in their place. Time is of the essence with diplomacy, Captain."

"I see. And that's why you sent a message to Spock's parents to pick you up?"

"That is one reason." She glanced at the other Vulcan and did something that shocked everyone; she smiled at Spock. "It is also because Commander Spock is my older brother."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a work of fiction. All rights to the original Star Trek Characters belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

A shocked silence filled the transporter room. T'Saela frowned slightly. "Your expressions indicate that you not aware of this fact."

"It is a human habit to discuss personal details such as family, T'Saela." Spock told her. Her expression smoothed back into a cool mask.

"Of course, _sa-kali_. I wish to be shown to my quarters." Kirk nodded.

"Allow me to-" He started, but Spock interjected.

"If it is satisfactory, Captain, I would request permission to escort her to her quarters." Kirk blinked at his unusually firm tone.

"Of course, Mr. Spock. Please, go ahead." Spock nodded and escorted her out of the room. When they left, Scotty let out a low whistle.

"She is a beauty, sir. I wouldnae known they were kin if she hadna told me." He said, sighing.

"Yes, she is lovely." Kirk sad absently, still remembering her sparkling blue eyes. To think someone like that was related to Spock...She was Spock's sister... He snapped out of it when he remembered the smile she directed at Spock. "In any case, she's a diplomat and will be treated as such." Scott gave him a sly look.

"Oh, aye, Captain. But I seem ta recall a pretty young thing from Eros Prime-"

"Yes, but this is Spock's sister for God's sake!" He snapped. It sounded like he was yelling at himself more than Scott.

"She's gotten to yae, eh, Captain?" He asked. Kirk sighed.

"Yes. She has."

"Here are your quarters." Spock announced, opening the door for her. She stepped inside. It was styled similar to Spock's, save the weapons on the walls.

"It is satisfactory." She said.

"It is customary for delegates to be as comfortable as possible within the ship." He answered. She nodded, then turned to face him, a broad smile on her face.

"_Sa-kali_, it is wonderful to see you again." She stepped closer to him and hugged him. Spock stood stiffly in her arms.

"Delegate T'Saela, this is highly inappropriate." He said formally. T'Saela pulled away.

"There is no need to be so formal. Your superior officer is not present."

"That is an irrelevant fact. I am a Federation officer. I must conduct myself with discipline." She showed no emotion, but Spock could see the hurt look in her eyes. He didn't understand how he could have hurt her.

"Commander Spock, I understand too late that I am incorrect in my actions. It is...illogical for a diplomat to...show affection to a Starfleet officer." She cast her eyes to the floor, her gaze roaming the carpet as if she could find an answer there. Her eyes were becoming increasingly shiny.

"You seem to be producing an alarming amount of eye hydration."

"It is not important. I would prefer to be alone at this moment." She walked over to the bed and sat down heavily, her head bowed. He wanted to inquire further, but he could see that he was dismissed. Inclining his head, he left her.

T'Saela watched her brother go, an indescribable pain settling above her heart. Tears ran unchecked down her face. It was very painful for her to cry, as her body wasn't accustomed to show any sign of sadness. Her head swam as she felt her face tingling. She got up from her bed and walked to the bathroom to wash her face. She wished her mother were here. Amanda had all the answers to these strange things called "emotion". Spock shared her confusion once, but now... After wiping the tears from her face, she went to her belongings that one of the crewmen brought to her and took out a small plain wooden box. Maybe a little right now could help alleviate her sadness...

"Captain, may I have a word with you?" Spock asked Kirk. They were both in the hallway on their way to the bridge.

"Sure, Spock" The stepped into the elevator together. "What is it?"

"I must ask that you stay away from T'Saela." An awkward silence followed his statement.

"Can I ask why?"

"The incident with Ambassador Lewis from Eros Prime and the complications that followed are what I wish to av-"

"Alright, I get it. You feel you have to protect your sister from my romantic intentions. I assure you, Mr. Spock, I will be on my best behavior when your sister is concerned."

"Your conclusion about my goal is incorrect, Captain. I mearly wish to preserve T'Saela's professional career. It has nothing to do with the fact that we are siblings."

"I see. And the only reason your telling me is because of that reason?"

"Partially. I also am to keep her human contact to a minimum. T'Saela has been raised Vulcan, as I have. However, unlike myself, she has never had the benefit of both species."

"But your mother-"

"Allowed my father's mother train her in the Vulcan female traditions. She was allowed only sparing visitation with our parents."

"That seems a little lonely to me considering she's half human."

"I assure you, Captain, T'Saela is as Vulcan as I. Her involuntary facial movement does not negate that fact." The elevator doors opened and they stepped out onto the bridge.

"Surely it wouldn't hurt to give her a tour of the ship?" Spock seemed to consider it.

"It would be logical for the captain of the ship to perform the tour. Very well. Keep in mind that she has no prior experience with humans."

"Of course, Spock." Smiling, he stepped back into the elevator. Once the doors shut, he breathed a huge sigh and started to lecture himself all the way to he room. "She's your best friend's sister. She's a registered diplomat and she's your best friend's sister."


	3. Chapter 3

******This is a work of fiction. All original character rights from the Star Trek Franchise belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.**

Kirk stood in front of T'Saela's door and pressed the visitor signal button. He stood up straight and put on a professional smile, but lost his words when the door opened and he saw her. Her perfectly tousled hair was combed smooth and pulled away from her aquiline face into a topknot at the crown of her head. She was wearing a soft robe of silk-looking material in a shade of red that made her eyes look like chips of ice.

"Yes, Captain?" She asked, breaking her hold on him. "Is there something wrong?"

"Ah, I was wondering if you would like a tour of my ship." He stated clumsily.

"It would be interesting. I am quite curious about your ship." She said in a cool tone. He smiled and offered her his arm, which she took with grace.

For the next few hours, Kirk showed her the interworkings of th _Enterprise. _T'Saela was as logical as any Vulcan, but she was also strongly opinionated. She wasn't shy about asking questions, either. She was well-versed in every topic he brought up and eloquent with her thoughts, making her an excellent conversational companion. Unlike Spock, she was fond of speaking of menial topics such as music and entertainment literature. Kirk found her refreshing from the many women he knew and that he enjoyed talking with her.

"And this is Recreation Room six." He said as they entered. A handful of the crew were lounging, playing various games or sipping drinks. The room grew quiet when they noticed T'Saela enter. She detached herself fron Kirk and walked towards two men absorbed in a game at the chess table. They glanced up, then did a doubletake when they saw her.

"I have played this before with Commander Spock when we were children. It is a very satisfactory challenge." She said, ignoring the gaping crewmen as her eyes roamed the board.

"You play chess?" Kirk asked.

"Sparingly. As I said before, I was young."

"Care to play with me?" T'Saela met his eyes.

"That would be acceptable." The men reset the board as Kirk and T'Saela both sat down opposite of each other.

"White or black, ladies choice." He said with a charming grin.

"I would prefer black." She said flatly. Obviously she wasn't going to be distracted by Kirk's good looks.

"So you weren't raised with Spock?" He asked as he moved his white knight to D4 knight level.

"No. It was Sarek's decision that I was to be raised in a female Vulcan fashion by his mother." She moved a black pawn to F6 queen's level.

"You and Spock are half human, though. Did you two ever play together when you were young?" He moved a white pawn to mimic hers. She paused, her finger resting on her bishop.

"There were times when we would sneak away in the afternoon to a small cave in the hills when I was visiting and play Le-matya eh Selat and Narat do-toh, which are similar to certain hiding and chasing games of Earth children. We also found it quite amusing to play Dap-Ian-pa with a local Romulan boy, I believe his name was Tovak. We would express emotion freely in that place without fear of punishment." She moved her bishop to A2 kings level and captured one of his pawns. "Checkmate." Kirk examined the board. When she had taken his pawn, she trapped his king with his own pieces, making him unable to move anywhere. She had won in three moves. Not even Spock could have done that.

"I am defeated." He said, grinning at her. A soft green blush crept to her cheeks. She looked at him from under her lashes.

"I must excuse myself, Captain." She rose and exited the room hurriedly. Kirk sighed. What was wrong with him?

"Captain Kirk?" One of the yeomen, Price, approached him. "Permission to ask who that was?"

"Ambassador T'Saela of the planet Vulcan." He said, getting up and going after her. "T'Saela, wait!" She stopped in front of the lift. He caught up with her. "I'm sorry if I did anything to offend you."

"You did not offend me, Captain. I was acting illogical."

"Is it such a bad thing to be illogical sometimes?" She stared at him blankly.

"Telling a Vulcan to be illogical is akin to making an Earth mammal cold-blooded. I cannot deny my true nature, as you cannot deny yours." She stepped closer to him until they were a mere inch apart. She looked up at him. "I have noted your high respiration patterns and perspiration increase since I have been aboard your ship. Your heart rate has also become rapid and your hormone output is considerable. These are the reaction of my presence within your vicinity, yet you have made no outward indication of your attraction to me. Your appearance and previous records indicate that you are not hesitant with females of any species. I am therefore able to rationalize that you feel a need to respect your friendship with Spock and forgo any human seduction tactics." He didn't answer, lost in her eyes.

"A very logical conclusion." He said finally, resting his hands on her shoulders. "But you haven't told me what your going to do about it." They stood ther for a moment, staring at each other. She blinked and stepped back into the lift, pulling away from him.

"I will remove any temptation and remain in my room for the duration of my travels." She said quickly.

"T'Saela, wait-" He started, but the doors closed, and she was gone from his sight.


	4. Chapter 4

******This is a work of fiction. All original character rights from the Star Trek Franchise belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.**

**Notices: All of the subject matter pertaining to Vulcans has been researched thoroughly. All Vulcan phrases appearing in this story are the actual language. Also, any comments and questions are appreciated. I'd like to thank Trekkie2 for their questions. Plus, thanks for shejams and GhostLord for their reviews.**

**

* * *

**Three solar days passed without anyone seeing T'Saela. It would be another five until they reached Altair Six.

"Aren't you even the least bit worried?" kirk asked Spock as they walked onto the bridge after lunch.

"Not at all. Worry denotes caring, and such emotions is foreign to me. T'Saela's actions are none of my concern." Kirk sat in the captain's chair and stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"I checked the computer and it says the food synthesizer in her room hasn't been used at all." He muttered, half to himself.

"Then it would be correct in assuming that she is in tow-kath, a resting meditation to conserve energy." Spock answered.

"Bones says she hasn't answered any of his hailing or summons for a physical."

"There is no need for the good doctor to give her a physical." Kirk sighed in frustration.

"Just go check on her, Spock. That's an order." He said, exasperated. Spock inclined his head.

"Very well, Captain."

"As a matter of fact, I'll go with you to make sure you do it." This gave Kirk an excuse to see her. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"As you wish." Together, they stepped into the lift and walked to T'Saela's room. Spock pressed the signal button. When there was no answer, he knocked. Still no answer. Kirk opened the access pad and used his senior override code to open the door. The door opened and Kirk stepped inside the room, Spock following. The room was kept impeccably clean. It looked like she wasn't even there.

"T'Saela, we were just-" Kirk started, but stopped when he saw her sprawled front first on the ground next to her bed. He was roughly shoved aside as Spock hurried to her and picked her up off the ground. He rushed to the lift, Kirk on his heels. "What happened?" He asked as they traveled down to sick bey.

"She is not in a meditative state. She is unconscious and her respiration rate is almost nonexistent." Spock said in an unusually sharp tone. When it stopped decending, he came bursting out of the lift and practically running to the infirmary.

"Jim, what's going on?" Dr. McCoy growled when they barged in.

"It's T'Saela." Kirk said. Spock pushed past the doctor and set her on the examining table. Nurse Chapel hurried over with the medical scanner. McCoy studied the screen above the table. Her readings were fluctuating erratically.

"Her vitals aren't normal, even for a Vulcan. Her temperature is 31 degrees Celsius, her heart rate is 304 beats per minute, and her blood pressure-" He bit off the rest of the sentence, looking up at his friend. "Jim, this doesn't look good." He checked the scan readout that Nurse Chapel did, his face turning grim when he saw it. "Alright, Spock, what is she taking?" He snapped at the Vulcan angrily Spock turned to the doctor eyebrow raised.

"Specify, doctor."

"These erratic readings and the deterioration of her immune system suggest a severe narcotic withdrawal. My guess is that she was taking large doses, then tried to quit cold turkey. She's gone without it for two, maybe three days."

"Can you find out what kind of drug it is?" Kirk asked.

"Not without blood samples."

"Get on it, Bones. Spock and I will search her room."

"Captain, I request to stay with T'Saela." Spock said. Kirk stared at him.

"Spock, either we find whatever she's been taking, or she'll die." Spock nodded and left with the captain. McCoy examined the girl on his table. Her golden skin was turning a sickly yellow as her body trembled slightly. She muttered something in Vulcan, then slipped back into unconsciousness.

"Doctor, you have to see this!" Nurse Chapel called from the next room.

"What is it?"

"The results from her blood test. You're not going to believe it."

* * *

Kirk and Spock rifled through T'Saela's belongings. Everything was kept in impeccable order, nothing was out of place. After searching the first three drawers, Kirk opened the last one to find some personal items. A necklace made of iridescent red stones, a soft pink rabbit, a dark brown wooden box and a small holographic picture were hidden away in this drawer. He picked the picture up and examined it. It was a photo of Spock and T'Saela in front of a farmhouse on Earth when they were young. The teenage Spock had his arm around the child T'Saela's shoulder, smiling at the camera while T'Saela hugged him around the waist, a huge grin making her practically glow with happiness. Vulcan symbols scrolled across the bottom of it.

"Captain, I have finished-" Spock started, but stopped when he saw what was in Kirk's hands.

"What does this say?" Kirk asked, handing the picture to him. Spock gazed at the picture in silence, his face blank.

"It reads: 'T'Saela, age 8 and Spock, age 17. This was taken by my mother just before I joined Starfleet." He said finally, an almost inaudible tremor in his voice. "It was the last time I saw her." Then he noticed the wooden box resting in the drawer. He snatched it and opened it up. Inside the box were pellets made of some indistinguishable herb. Spock sniffed it, a frown etched deep on his face. "This is yemtra, also known as yartik-luk. It is a forbidden drug that is used on Vulcan to induce the second stage of enok-ka-fi, which is another stage of the kali-nahr."

"We'd better get it to the sick bay, then." Kirk said. Spock nodded, clenching the box firmly as if to shatter it.

* * *

Back in sick bay, McCoy was staring at the results of T'Saela's blood test. Spock and Kirk entered, handing the box at the doctor.

"Good, you're here." McCoy said. "We have a problem." He pulled up a diagram of T'Saela's DNA and blood readout. "I was wrong when I said she was withdrawing from an addictive substance. The truth is, whatever she's been taking was suppressing some genetic defects in her body."

"What do you mean, Bones?"

"I mean that, unlike Mr. Spock here, who has dominant Vuilcan genes that give him a stable internal structure, T'Saela has a few bits of human DNA that's been fighting with her Vulcan organs. She has two undersized livers, one human and the other Vulcan and a human stomach comprised of human DNA. The livers have been producing two types of blood cells that are fighting with each other and tiring her heart out. Whatever she was taking was suppressing her human DNA and was keeping her alive."

"So all we do is give her some more of what she's been taking?" Kirk asked. McCoy shook his head.

"Its too late. Her human liver is producing too many cells. If it starts to fail, the other half will fail too, along with her kidneys, her lungs, even her brain. The only chance we have is if we give her a blood transfusion and replace her two livers and her stomach with Vulcan replacements. The only problem with that is that we don't have the blood or tissues onboard for an operation of that magnitude. The closest Star-base I know that does is Star-base 22, and that's at least four light-days out of our way."

"Don't worry about that. I'll take care of it. Is there anything you can do right now?"

"Not much, at the moment. I could give her a blood transplant with the stuff we have on hand and half a dose of that drug to slow down the deterioration."

"Do you have her type?"

"Technically, she has two right now, B positive and T negative. But we can use some of Spock's emergency supply for now. It'll only work temporarily, though." Kirk glanced at Spock. He had been silent this whole time, staring at his unconscious sister.

"Spock, I want you to stay here with her. It'll help her stay calm. In a therapeutic way."

"But Jim-" McCoy started, but was silenced by Kirk's glare. "Uh, right. Psychologically speaking, it would be good for her to have a familiar face around." Spock nodded, still not speaking. He walked over to her bed and sat on the small stool next to it.

"I'll be on the bridge. Contact me about any changes."

"Don't worry, Jim. I will."


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a work of fiction. All original character rights from the Star Trek Franchise belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.**

* * *

Captain's Log, Supplementary: The Vulcan ambassador, T'Saela has been diagnosed with organ failure by our Chief medicine, Dr McCoy. We've had to reschedule the details of the Altair/Vulcan negotiations in favor of taking her to Star-base 22 for emergency transplants. Without them, she is predicted to be able to survive only a few days. She is stable, but has no knowledge of her condition for fear of the stress accelerating the failure of her circulatory track. We're scheduled to arrive five light-days at Star-base 22.

* * *

Spock sat next to T'Saela's bed, staring at her with an indistinguishable look on his face. Her breath came in short gasps as her color returned to almost normal. He bent over, his forearms resting on his knees and his face in his hands. A cold calm seemed to spread over his body as he sat up perfectly straight.

"Control." He whispered to himself. The sound must have stirred her, for she opened her eyes and met his.

"Commander Spock?" She asked, her voice quiet and weak. The smallest of twitches registered in his right hand as he gripped his knee out of her sight line. "What are you doing here?"

"The captain believes that my presence is beneficial to your health." He answered, deadpan. She frowned, then put a blank look on her face

"There is no logic in his reasoning. Perhaps it is essential in human healing to have a family member present, but as I am not human, there is no reason for you to be here. Return to duty. I have no use for you." He nodded and stood up to leave. "Commander Spock!" She called to him before he walked out the door. "Inform your captain that if I need any assistance in resolving my personal problems, I will request it.

* * *

"She said that?" Kirk asked in disbelief on their usual spot on the bridge. He spuna round in his chair and stared at a slightly irritated-looking Spock.

"Yes, sir. I agree as well. Apparently you find it necessary to repair what is observed as dysfunctional family dynamics."

"You think I've been meddling in your family problems?"

"I believe that is what I said. T'Saela does not appreciate it and neither do I."

"Relax, Spock. I won't stick my nose in your business."

"How you plan on that anatomically impossible feat, I have yet to understand." Kirk just smiled.

* * *

Nurse Chapel took Spock's place next to T'Saela's bed. The young Vulcan girl was staring at the door of sick bay, a wistful look in her eye. Chapel smiled when she heard the low rumble of her stomach.

"Are you hungry?" The nurse asked. T'Saela turned to the nurse with a blank face.

"There is no-" She paused, a painful look flitting across her face for a second. "Yes. I am hungry." Chapel smirked.

"At least you can talk like a normal human." T'Saela jerked her head to the side, refusing to look at the nurse.

"I find that remark extremely insulting and distasteful. If you are going to be abusive, I will not need your assistance.

"I'm sorry. You are like your brother." T'Saela was still refusing to face her, but she met her eyes sideways. "What would you like to eat?"

"What I would prefer, You would not know of."

"Oh, you'd be surprised at what I know about Vulcan cooking. I actually make some pretty good plomik soup."

"I have never enjoyed plomik soup. It does not settle in my stomach well. However, I do..." She let the sentence go unfinished, a wishful look settling on her face. "My mother used to make a food called pir mah for my...For Spock and I when we were young. It was our favorite. It is much the same in taste and texture as human strawberry toast." Chapel frowned, confusion apparent.

"How do you know the difference?"

"As I an unfortunately half human, I have a greater range of taste than the average Vulcan. I can also consume certain types of meat, such as chicken. Although I do not like the texture of meat in any form." She leaned in and stared at Chapel. "Nurse, I find it...interesting that you know so much about Vulcan culture when no other member of this crew has showed the same level of fascination. May I ask why?" Chapel blushed but maintained eye contact.

"What do you think?" She retorted.

"It is only logical to surmise that you have romantic inclinations towards Commander Spock. I find your emotions towards him illogical, although the reasoning behind them are sound."

"Reasoning? How so?"

"Commander Spock has many, if not all, of the traits desirable in a mate. He is handsome, intelligent, possesses keen insight, is highly ranked, emotionally stable and responsible. His marriageable qualities have not escaped my notice merely because we share identical parentage."

"Seems like I'm not the only one in love with Spock." Chapel said dryly. T'Saela just stared at her.

"That is an incorrect statement. If I felt any emotion towards my brother, it would be admiration. He is everything I am not; a perfect example of our Vulcan race to be respected." Chapel nodded

"A perfectly logical response." That should have pleased her, but T'Saela's pregnant silence seemed to suggest otherwise.

"There are...points in my life..." She said hesitantly, as if trying to find the right words. "When I am...overwhelmed by unreasonable thoughts. They make me act illogically and foolishly. I cannot explain these moments that have plagued me the entire duration of my life."

"It sounds like emotions to me. They're a bit over whelming for humans, too, sometimes."

"I have no prior experience with humans, save the time I visited my mother's brother on Earth when I was very young."

"Well, if you have any questions, ask either me or Dr. McCoy." She stood up. "I'd better go and make your pir mah." She turned to leave.

"There is a common human custom that I did not understand until now. My mother called it 'gratitude'. She would say two words to express it that I will say to you now. Thank you." Chapel stared at her, surprised.

"You're welcome. To be honest, when it comes to Vulcans, I prefer you over Mr. Spock."

* * *

Spock worked silently for the next few days. He didn't speak, except to answer direct questions. Everyone noticed that he started to make mistakes, too. Tiny ones that he never made before.

"Spock, are you all right?" Kirk asked as they played chess in rec room six. Spock was moving his pieces randomly and glancing every now and then at the rec room doors. Kirk had decided to avoid sick bay as well. Even he had the sense not to hit on a sick woman.

"I am perfectly fine, Captain." Spock said as he moved his white king in front of Kirk's black rook.

"You've been mooning around ever since your sister was put into sick bay. Why don't you go and visit her?"

"To visit her purly out of whim is illogical. She has no need for a science officer."

"BUt she does need her big brother. Why don't you tell her why she's been restricted to the sick bay? I was going to order Bones to do it, but I think it would be better if you gave her the news. Spock seemed to consider it.

"As you wish, Captain."

* * *

Nurse Chapel and T'Saela had become friends over the last few days. The told each other stories about their lives, T'Saela becoming more and more open. It was Chapel's secret goal to make the young Vulcan laugh, to no avail as of yet. It still shocked her to see T'Saela smile at one of her funnier stories.

"I have been analyzing the subject of 'humor'," She said the day before arriving at Star-base 22. "And I believe that I have a joke that can be described as such."

"Oh, really? Lets hear it."

"Very well. Where does a tribble weighing six hundred kilos rest itself when it is tired?"

"I wouldn't know."

"Anywhere it wants to." Chapel looked blankly at her for a moment, then burst out laughing.

"Theres hope for you yet." Chapel gasped in between giggles. T'Saela smiled broadly, but it slipped when they heard the doors open. Chapel turned to see Spock standing in the door way. "Mr. Spock? Is there something wrong?"

"No, Nurse Chapel. I simply require a few moments alone to speak with Ambassador T'Saela." Chapel frowned and crossed her arms.

"You'll have to ask her if it's all right first." They both looked at the bedridden girl. She nodded

"I will allow it." Chapel's frown deepened. T'Saela had slipped back into Vulcan mode. Spock inclined his head at Chapel as she left. "I presume that the topic of this conversation is to be about my health?"

"Correct. It is Captain Kirk's theory that it would be more tolerable for you to accept the information if it were to come from me as a family member."

"That is an illogical conclusion, as it would make no difference. I have been denied the details of my illness in fear that it would create stress and exacerbate my symptoms. Hearing the information from a specific person based solely on a genetic link does not change those variables. I am quite anxtious to find out the state of my illness." Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Anxtious is a human emotion." T'Saela didn't miss a beat.

"As I have been conversing with no one but humans for the past 67 hours, 28 minutes, and 52 seconds, you will have to excuse my speech. They have 'rubbed off' on me. Their influence will fade, in time. You are diverting the topic of conversation."

"Of course. Allow me to explain the nature of your illness..."


	6. Chapter 6

******This is a work of fiction. All original character rights from the Star Trek Franchise belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures. Thank you, Iluvspock and skiing Pelican, for your reviews. I greatly appreciate them.**

* * *

Captain Kirk was summoned to sick bay because of a disturbance.

"Whats going on?" He asked as he got there. McCoy and Nurse Chapel stood outside, supporting Spock on either side. The VUlcan had a large, dark-green bruise on the left side of his face and a jagged cut across his left arm. Kirk could see T'Saela lying on the floor, two ensigns hovering over her with medical scanners. "Spock, are you all right?"

"I am fine, Captain." Spock said, standing on his own.

"T'Saela did this to him." McCoy said, a tiny smirk on his face.

"I merely imparted the information that you required me to give her. When she asked how I felt about the subject, I explained that emotions are illogical, which seemed to ignite an unusual rage in her part."

"Jim, she ripped the monitoring screen out of the wall and threw it at him before clocking him with a fierce left hook. Knocked him out for a good minute or two." The self-satisfied smirk on his face grew.

"Doctor." One of the ensigns called from next to T'Saela. "She needs another blood transfusion stat!"

"Get her onto bed three right now! Spock, I want you to fix that monitoring screen as soon as I fix your arm."

"That is illogical, as I am not an electrician."

"You're the one who made her break it, so you're going to fix it!" McCoy growled, following the ensigns into the med room, Kirk following McCoy. They both stared at the unconscious girl.

"She's got every ounce of the Vulcan spieces' strength." Kirk said thoughtfully.

"Vulcan females are known to be stronger than their male counterparts." Spock said as Nurse Chapel waved a tissue knitter over the cut on his arm. "It is fascinating that she did this much damage."

"Well, I'm surprised she didn't beat you to a pulp!" Chapel snapped. "You're lucky you only got away with this scratch!" Spock raised an eyebrow.

"Specify your reasoning."

"Yes, Nurse." Kirk added. "I'd like to hear this, too." Chapel sighed.

"Psychologically speaking, she had a rather serious brother complex that Spock destroyed too abruptly to be healthy for her mind. She held on to the image she had of her brother from childhood for so long that she wasn't ready to face the fully adult Vulcan Spock. As her actions were controlled by emotions repressed for years, she struck out at the object of her frustrations. Somehow she reined herself in enough to stop herself from doing too much damage to you. Like I said, I'm surprised she didn't kill you, which is probably what you deserve with what you put this poor girl through!" Chapel finished, breathing hard from her impassioned speech. Spock just stood there, silent and stoic. "You have nothing to say for yourself?"

"I am not the one acting irrational." He said simply. Chapel's face flushed as she raised her arm threateningly.

"Why you-!" McCoy grabbed her arm quickly before she hit the Vulcan.

"How much longer until we reach Star-base 22?" The Doctor asked Kirk.

"A few hours, I think."

"Good. Spock, I want this screen fixed and T'Saela calmed down before we get there. I don't care if you have to get down on your knees and beg for her forgiveness, get it done. If she goes into surgery with her delicate mental state, I can't be held responsible for what happens to her if she dies. If she starts coughing, just give her half of that yemtra drug." And before Spock could say anything, McCoy left the med room with Chapel. Kirk clapped Spock on the shoulder and gave him a rueful smile, but followed the two medical staff out.

* * *

T'Saela was awake and staring steadily at Spock from her place on the bed an hour into his repair of the wall screen. She followed his every move as he rewired the screen and replaced it into the wall.

"You seem to be agitated." He said to her as he was finishing.

"You are incorrect. I am fine." She said. Spock crossed the room and sat next to her bed. "Are you here willingly, or did your captain order you here?"

"I was ordered by Dr. McCoy to stay and keep you calm."

"Then I do not require your presence. Please leave."

"I do not understand."

"Of course you would not!" She snapped, sitting up quickly. "Let me use simple terms: I do not want you here!"

"You must lie down." Spock said, placing his hands on her thin shoulders. She slapped him, her eyes blazing.

"Didn't you hear me, you computerized half-wit! ? I don't want to see your ugly face!" She shouted, throwing her pillow at him. Her face was turning a dark green as she a coughing fit seized her. She reached out and gripped his forearms. He supported her arms with his own as she struggled to breath. When she quieted, he gently pushed her back onto the bed and went to get her the medicine that was in the other room. Her eyes were closed when he returned. They snapped open when her was filling a cup of water for her. "I thought you left." She whispered hoarsely as he handed her the half pill. He held the cup to her lips for her to drink.

"Drink slowly." He instructed. She did as she was told and met his gaze when she was done.

"I did not mean it when I said I did not want to see you." She said, reaching up to touch his cheek. {Please do not leave again} Her thoughts said. A warm pleasant feeling filled her mind. He was surprised to find out that it was love for him. On impulse, he drew her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her, holding her gently. She was so tiny she could barely rest her head on his shoulder. He felt some thing wet soaking his shirt. She was weeping softly.

"It has been fourteen years, six months and five days since you have embraced me as your sister." She choked out

"Six days." He answered, stroking her hair. "You must understand how inappropriate this is for us as Vulcans."

"I know. We never used to follow Vulcan society as children."

"That is irrelevant. We are not children."

"You are correct I was foolish to think otherwise." They sat in silence for a few moments.

"May I submit a query?" He asked finally.

"You may."

"What exactly is a 'half-wit'? I assume it is a Human terminology."

"I am not certain. It was prominent in Nurse Chapel's vocabulary when concerning you as she was conversing with me. I assumed it would induce an emotional response when spoken in an aggressive manner."

"I confess, it did 'irritate' me in some form." She let out a horse laugh that sounded like a small silver bell. Spock glanced down at her in surprise. "You are capable of laughter."

"Mother explained it to me once why humans laugh. It...feels...good. You should try it sometime, sa-kali."

"Perhaps when I visit Vulcan in three months from now."

"Perhaps. I was...planning on asking Father...I was planning on asking Sarek if I could join the Federation's Archaeological Program. I have the proper credentials from the Vulcan Historical Society. All I would require is six months of field training at an active site."

"I was not aware of your interest in history."

"We have not conversed in this manner in quite some time. Although it seems illogical to plan for a future that I may not have."

"Please specify your reasonings."

"The statistics of the operation being a success is 18.3% if I do not die of infection. With that data, it is almost certain to go wrong. Combined with the likelihood of Sarek allowing me to become an archaeologist, my future will not play out to my satisfaction. Perhaps I should refuse the surgery and pass away to save myself such a future." Spock was silent, choosing his words carefully.

"I will tell you what Sarek told me when I was young and conflicted. You are fully capable of deciding your own destiny. The question is which path you will choose. It is something only you can decide." T'Saela seemed to consider it, resting his hand on his chest. Something puckered the fabric. Confused, she reached behind his neck and freed a red beaded necklace from out of his shirt. It was similar to her own. Every bead had an individual carving of primary points in Spock's life; a teddy bear with fangs, a miniature of T'Pring, The Federation symbol, all made with the iridescent red beads of Vulcan.

"This is the necklace I made you before you left for Starfleet."

"I have never removed it for for the duration of my ownership." T'Saela said nothing, tears clouding her eyes.

* * *

He stayed there for hours, holding her and telling her stories of his adventures until she drifted off into a restful sleep. He carefully laid her down onto her bed and tucked her in. He turned to face Dr. McCoy, who had been hiding at the doorway this whole time.

"Are you quite satisfied?" Spock asked.

"I didn't know you could be so tender."The doctor said, only half-joking.

"On the contrary, Doctor. I was merely doing what you ordered. As you can see, she is calmed down sufficiently. If you do not mind, I will return to my duties on the bridge." As he walked out, McCoy Grabbed his arm.

"There are some things that can't be faked, and that was one of them."

"Dr. McCoy, you cannot prove anything."


	7. Chapter 7

******This is a work of fiction. All original character rights from the Star Trek Franchise belong to Gene Roddenberry and Paramount Pictures.**

**Notices: Any comments and questions are appreciated. **

* * *

They finally got to Star base 22 where they prepared to transport T'Saela to the planet's surface with the transporter shuttle, the _Galileo._

"They're ready to begin surgery as soon as you land." McCoy told her as they were wheeling her to the shuttle hanger.

"Do you need anything before we take you down?" Chapel asked. T'Saela shook her head.

"Mr. Spock's presence is all I need at the moment." She said

"He's waiting for us in the shuttle hanger." T'Saela nodded an rested her head back on the pillow. She had been getting steadily worse as the hours dragged onto arrival. The effects of the drug were likewise having no effect. When they got to the _Galileo_, Spock and Captain Kirk were waiting for them.

"Spock, I must speak with you." She called. He walked to her and stood by her bed. She took his hand and started to converse with him in rapid Vulcan. From her manner it looked like she was giving him instructions. By Spock's manner, he didn't like them, interrupting her at intervals in a low tone. When they were finished, Spock turned to Kirk.

"Captain, I request to accompany T'Saela to the medical facility for the duration of her surgery."

"Of course, Spock."

"Thank you, Captain." T'Saela said, her voice soft and slightly horse. "It will be better for my brother to be present as a contingency should any technicalities occur." Kirk picked up her hand and held it gently in his own, a small smile on his lips.

"I hope you feel better." He said tenderly, his eyes locked on hers. Color returned to her cheeks briefly as she gave him the tiniest of smiles in return. Spock reached over and took her hand away from Kirk's, giving the captain a disapproving look. Kirk cleared his throat. "We contacted Vulcan to send a replacement ambassador and to explain the situation."

"Very efficient, Captain." She said. "I hope to see you again."

"So do I. It was nice to meet you." With a small wave, Chapel wheeled T'Saela into the _Galileo_, accompanied by McCoy and Spock.

* * *

Eighteen hours later, Spock stepped onto the bridge with McCoy.

"Well, Bones. How did it go?" Kirk asked from the com.

"She's going to be fine. there was a slight miscalculation, but her organs are fully assimilated with her body. She'll still need checkups now and then, but it's nothing any Vulcan physician can't handle."

"Good. So she'll be able to make it to Altair Six?"

"No, Captain." Spock said. "I have sent her back to Vulcan on the Star-ship _Excalibur_."

"But why? We could have at leas taken her back ourselves."

"I calculated that it was necessary to separate the two of you."

"What's your point, Spock?" The Vulcan stepped a little closer to Kirk.

"As a Star-fleet officer, I must restrain myself from taking drastic actions against hurting anyone who touches my younger sister." Suddenly, Spock grabbed the front of Kirk's shirt fiercely. "But as her big brother, if you try to seduce my baby sister again, I will be forced to end your life, Jim." He growled in a cold monotone. He let go of Kirk. "Is that clear?"

"Yes, Mr Spock." Kirk said nervously, straightening his shirt out. "Perfectly clear."

* * *

**THE END**


End file.
